The Power of Heroes
The Power of Heroes is a crossover of Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix and Ben 10: Star Command Files. Plot Zac, Gwen, Ben, Kevin, and Rex from Generator Rex travel to another Dimension. Ben (star command files): Rath!!! Let me tell you somethin Vilgax. Unknown Vilgax Voice: I'm not Vilgax, I'm Future Vilgax. Rath: There's no Future Villy he got froze by Me. Gwen (star command files): Ben remeber that was from an alternate universe. Rath: Ohh now I remember. (then changes back to human) Ben (star command files): Who are you, then? Future Vilgax: I already told you Tennsyon. Unknown Voice: Humungosaur!!!, Ultimate Humungosaur!!!!! Another Voice: Dad where are we? Ben (star command files): Hey Gwen, Kevin did you hear that? It sounded like my voice it might be Albedo. Gwen (star command files): Ben, I don't think thats Albedo. Kevin (star command files): Yah Ben I think Gwen is right. Ultimate Humungosaur (different dimension): You, Yah you three whatever or who you are is going down to the grind. (then the creature suddenlly turns into a blond haired human) Ben (Zac 10): Dad what happend to us. Zac: I don't know but I think wer'e in a different dimension but we look the same as always. Ben (star command files): Who are you? Zac: I'm Zac. Zac 10. Like the biggest hero in the world! Ben (star command files): I don't know what you're talking about but your going down, Gwen, Kevin go get Buzz Way and Mira. Buzz: Yah what is it fellow commrad? XR: Yah whats going wr wr wr wronggg, Oh my there's two Bens si sirr. Ben (star command files): Whoever you are it's hero time!! (then he transforms into XLR8) Zac: Ok I think you miss understud me. (then a hologram of a alien appears on his watch) Bigchill!!! XLR8: I think he better go down.(then he gets frozen in ice) Bigchill: I told you i'm not who you think I am. Gwen (Zac 10): Hey Gwen or Gwen, what is this? Kevin (Zac 10): Hey Ben. Ben (Zac 10): What what is it Kevin? XLR8: Your lieing. Gwen (star command files): Ben listen there the good guys. XLR8: but but but, hhhhh ok Gwen your right (then he and Zac change to human) Zac: Welp we better get out right guys. (all Gwen Rex who was in the ship Kevin Ben said yah) Ben (star command files): Sorry I Miss understud you, welp atleast we mett. (then everbody on Zac's team Dissappear) Kevin (star command files): Where did they go? Ben (star command files): I don't know but It's hero time!!!!!! THE END !!!!!!!!!!!! Characters Ben (star command files) Gwen (star command files) Kevin Levin (star command files) Ben (Zac 10) Zac Gwen (Zac 10) Kevin Levin (Zac 10) Buzz Lightyear Mira Nova (cameo) Future Vilgax Aliens used Aliens used by Zac: Humungosaur Ultimate Humungosaur Bigchill Aliens used by Ben (star command files): Rath XLR8 Trivia Ben 10,000 from the original Ben 10 series is mentioned by Ben (Star Command Files) whenever he was talking about Vilgax. Category:Ben 10: Star Command Files episodes Category:Crossovers